Dwutakt
Bez cyklu, odcinek 1 - Dwutakt UWAGA. ODCINEK ZAWIERA ŚLADOWE ILOŚCI GWIAZDKOWANYCH WYRAZÓW. 6:57, jakiś pokój. Panuje półmrok, za oknem robi się powoli jasno, okno jest w połowie zasłonięte. Przychodzi SMS. Chłopak, który do tej pory leżał na łóżku, właśnie się budzi. Ospałym ruchem ręki sięga po telefon. Gdy widzi wiadomość "Już niedługo", wyraźnie się ożywia. Siada na łóżku i zaczyna się cicho i złośliwie śmiać. Kasuje SMS-a i jego zachowanie się zmienia. Nie pamięta, co robił przed chwilą, że przeczytał SMS-a i go usunął, i że się śmiał. Sprawdza, która godzina i idzie wziąć prysznic. Jest 7:23, chłopak leniwym krokiem wychodzi z domu, kieruje się do szkoły. Będzie nudno, dzień jak co dzień. Dzień po dniu, w kółko to samo. A może właśnie dzisiaj będzie inne, niezwykłe? Wątpliwe, ale kto wie. - Nigel! Chłopak słyszy głos jednego z najlepszych, a właściwie, ostatniego z kumpli, który biegnie w jego stronę. - Hej Gary, jak tam, napisałeś to wypracowanie? - Daj spokój, powiem że mnie nie było i nie wiedziałem, i babka to łyknie jak zawsze. - No nie wiem, używasz tej wymówki czwarty raz w ciągu trzech tygodni. Myślisz że i tym razem zadziała? - Szczerze? Tak. - Uśmiechnął się. Nigel cenił w Gary'm tę jego pewność siebie. On zawsze szedł przed siebie lekkomyślnie, obracając wszystkie przeszkody życia sobie na korzyść. Nigel nigdy tak nie miał, no chyba że do akcji wkraczał... Clyde. Wtedy wszystko szło w diabły. Dosłownie wszystko. Ale co najważniejsze, Gary był solidnym kumplem, co było rzadkością. Na lekcji, faktycznie, zwinną gadką o epidemii w jego domu, wywinął się od konsekwencji za to, że nie zrobił zadania domowego już po raz enty. 8:48, przerwa Nigel i Gary siedzą na ławce na korytarzu, Gary pije colę z puszki. - ... ziomek zagrał jak noga, nie wiem w ogóle kto go wybrał na kapitana. - Gary skomentował niedawny "występ" szkolnego kapitana drużyny Białych Kiełbas. - Jak dla mnie to wzięli go ze względu na kasę. Ojciec dał komu trzeba pod stołem, iii... wiesz. - To nie zmienia faktu, że Kiełbasy przeżywają jesień średniowiecza i to późną, odkąd mają go w składzie. Już ten mały kujon z pierwszej ławki zagrałby lepiej od niego. - Patrz, idzie. Z jednej strony nadchodzi gościu z włosami jak Cavani i dumnym spojrzeniem, a z drugiej szczupła blondynka, która kluczem otwiera drzwi do swojej szafki i wyjmuje z niej książki. Idąc środkiem korytarza jak bonzo, trąca dziewczynę i książki wypadają jej z rąk. Nigel wstaje jak rażony piorunem. - Ej, ty! Koleś odwraca się. - Czego? Nigel podchodzi do gościa. - A teraz pozbieraj książki i ładnie przeproś. - Nie potrzebuję pomocy... - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Ha ha ha, trzymajcie mnie. Ty będziesz MI rozkazywał? - zaśmiał się koleś i pokazał go palcem. Clyde przejmuje kontrolę na chwilę. Jego mina robi się naprawdę groźna. - KSIĄŻKI ARMSTRONG, JAZDA! Chwycił go za rękę i mocno ścisnął. Widać było, że gościa boli. - Auu... - Armstrong z trudem powstrzymał jęk, by nie wyjść na mięczaka. - To ty... sory, nie poznałem cię. Już się robi. - No. Gary w tym czasie obserwował sytuację zdumiony. Armstrong szybkim ruchem pozbierał książki i przeprosił dziewczynę, po czym poszedł sobie. Gary podszedł do Nigela i dziewczyny. - Nie wierzę, ty kontra Ringo Armstrong, i wychodzisz zwycięsko! - Czyżbyś stracił pewność siebie kolo? - Mało kto jest w stanie z nim wygrać. - No widzisz. - To ja pójdę już... - mrugnął do Nigela. - Ok. - Dzięki Nigel, nie musiałeś... - Nie ma za co Diana. Ten gość mnie wpienia. - Tooo... co tam u ciebie? - Wiele się nie dzieje, na polskim nudy, na matmie nudy, na fizie rzeźnia. - Haha, coś o tym wiem. Wiesz, nie spodziewałam się że jesteś taki... wojowniczy. - Heh... no cóż... po prostu musiałem coś zrobić, nie? Ringo stał jednak za rogiem i słuchał. - Hmmm... a to ciekawe. 13:20, szkolna stołówka, Gary i Nigel. Obaj niosą tace z czymś jedzeniopodobnym, co dostali na stołówce. - To co, dzisiaj u mnie przechodzimy tę najnowszą część? - No jasne, we dwóch rozniesiemy miejscówkę w pył. O patrz, tam są wolne miejsca. - Znowu koło niej? - To ty masz coś przeciwko? - Zdziwił się Nigel. - No skąd... Gary i Nigel dosiedli się do stolika, przy którym samotnie siedziała Diana. Na widok Nigela dziewczyna się rozpromieniła. - Hej chłopaki. - Cześć. - No elo. Gary zaczął jeść swoją porcję, a Nigel tylko wgapiał się w Dianę, która też coś jadła. - A ty co, woźnego zobaczyłeś? Nigel się ocknął. - Oj, sory. Też zaczął jeść. - Wiesz, zbudowałam ostatnio wieżowiec dla swojej rodzinki w Smams 3. - Grasz w Smams 3? Super, ja też! Chwila, tam się da zbudować wieżowiec? - Spiratowałam dodatek. - I piratować umiesz? Wow... Gary przerwał jedzenie i przyglądał się tej dwójce. Nie grał w tę grę, ale postanowił się wtrącić. - A ja zbudowałem moim port kosmiczny! Chata full wypas. - Wiesz, ostatnio myślałem żeby zbudować im coś w kształcie zamku, ale za bardzo mi to nie wychodziło. - Gary został zignorowany. - A do tego też musiałbyś zdobyć dodatek. Mogę ci powiedzieć, skąd... Gary odsunął się nieco w swoje lewo. - Ta nowa kradnie mi kumpla. - Mruknął do siebie. - Byłoby super, wypróbuję to. Co ty na to, Gary? Ale Gary'ego już nie było. Nie było też jego porcji. - Dziwne, jeszcze przed chwilą tu był. 15:40, sala gimnastyczna. Ringo robi brzuszki przy drabince. - Czterdzieści osiem, czterdzieści dziewięć, i pięćdziesiąt! - Tylko na tyle cię stać? - Usłyszał za sobą głos "wspólnika". - Nie, dzisiaj wyjątkowo się oszczędzam. Na następny mecz muszę być w pełni sił. - No lepiej żebyś był, bo słyszałem jak robią z ciebie bekę na przerwach, że grać nie umiesz. - Mruknął Clyde. - A ty co, podwalasz się do tej nowej? - Nope, to moje gorsze ja. Wygląda na to, że to coś poważnego. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby mu to spieprzyć. - Hah, pomogę chętnie. Kiedy? - Jeszcze nie wiem, ale się dowiem. I wtedy będzie jazda! A teraz wracaj do brzuszków, żeby ci kałdun nie wyrósł. Clyde wyszedł a Armstrong nadal ćwiczył. 18:10, pokój Gary'ego. - No i gdzie on jest, miał tu być 10 minut temu... - Niecierpliwi się Gary. Przychodzi SMS. Gary czyta. - "Sory. Nie dziś. Inna sprawa na głowie. Pilna. Elo." - No super... zaczyna się, idę w odstawkę. Fajowo. Rzucił komórkę na łóżko. - Idę się przejść. - Mruknął. Tymczasem w parku. Muzyka. left Nigel i Diana spacerują po parku, trzymając się za ręce. Diana opiera głowę o niego i jest szczęśliwa. Kolejna scena, Diana stoi oparta o drzewo, Nigel zaczyna udawać MJ'a i robi moonwalka. Ona się śmieje. Potem ona zakłada okulary i pokazuje znak peace. Ze swoimi lekko pofalowanymi włosami wygląda jak John Lennon. Nigel się śmieje. Następna scena, Nigel daje Dianie różę. Ona się cieszy i go przytula. Kolejna scena, siedzą na ławce. Diana trzyma różę, muzyka cichnie. Całuje Nigela. - Uważaj, pokłujesz mnie. - Roześmiał się. - Oj, przepraszam. - Też się roześmiała. Wzięła różę do drugiej ręki i znowu go pocałowała. Akurat przechodził tędy Gary. Zatrzymał się, i z rękami w kieszeni patrzył przez chwilę na parę. Nie został nawet zauważony. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, kopnął lekko kamyk i poszedł dalej. - Więc to tym jesteś zajęty ziomek. - Mruknął do siebie. Następnego dnia. 7:02, pokój Nigela. Chłopak wstaje wesoły, bierze prysznic, ubiera się, je śniadanie, myje zęby. Do tej pory codziennie zapominał o przynajmniej jednej z tych czynności. Teraz wykonał je szybko i miał dobry humor. 7:28, wyszedł z domu, spotkał Gary'ego. - I co, randka się udała? - Randka? - Zmieszał się. - A ty skąd wiesz? - Widziałem was w parku. Tak się z nią gryzłeś, że nawet kumpla nie zauważyłeś. - Dobra, sory. - Nie no, spoko... - To jak, dzisiaj idziemy na ten mecz? Białe Kiełbasy dzisiaj grają z Chrupkimi Korniszonami. - Super, wieczorem na boisku będzie niezła akcja! - No ba! Ruszajmy do tego więzienia zwanego szkołą... 9:42, przerwa. Nigel siedzi na ławce z Dianą. Przytulają się. - To dzisiaj zdobędziemy ten dodatek z zamkami. Przyjdziesz? Będzie wolna chata. - No jasne, że przyjdę! Będzie super! Chociaż, czekaj... chłopaki dzisiaj mecz grają. - Właśnie, sam mówiłeś że przyjdziesz. MIELIŚMY iść. - Gary pojawił się nagle znikąd. - Nie ma problemu, mogę pójść z wami jeśli chcecie. - Nie trzeba. Sorki Gary, będziesz musiał pójść sam. No nic nie poradzę. - Taa... widzę. Poszedł sobie. - Ale naprawdę... idź z nim, to chyba ważny mecz i mieliście plany... - Nie ma takiej potrzeby. - Pocałował ją. - Dziś wieczór. - Ok... 12:14, WF. Chłopaki grają w zbijaka w sali gimnastycznej. Obaj kumple są w przeciwnych drużynach. Gary sprytnie robił uniki, ale reszta z jego drużyny łatwo dała się zbić i prędko został sam. Po przeciwległej stronie zostało jeszcze kilku pakerów, oraz Nigel. Oni dali się jednak łatwo wykiwać i musieli zejść z boiska. Jeden nawet oberwał w krocze i widać było, że gościa boli. Na placu boju zostali tylko Nigel i Gary. - No kurde, ironia... - mruknął Gary. - Przejmuj piłkę chudzielcu! - ktoś ryknął z ławki zbitych. Nigel pobiegł po piłkę ale Gary był szybszy i ją przechwycił. Wycelował w kolegę, zaczęły mu przelatywać przed oczami wszystkie chwile, które spędził z ziomkiem i które były fajne. Widać było, że walczy z myślami... - Nie rzucę w kumpla. Wypuścił piłkę. - Powiedzmy że był remis. Wyszedł z sali. Jego drużyna zaczęła buczeć. - Ej, a ty dokąd! Nie było jeszcze końca lekcji! - krzyknął nauczyciel. 12:20, szatnia. Gary okłada worek treningowy. Wyładowuje frustrację i mu przechodzi. Czuje się odprężony. Do szatni wchodzi reszta chłopaków. - Ciota! - Tchórz! - Karakan Kaczyński śmieć! - Odpie***lcie się!!! -'' wrzasnął Nigel na nich.'' Chłopaki bez słowa wyszli. - Sory za nich. Mogłeś po prostu walnąć mnie tą piłką i byłoby z głowy. - Nie chciałem tego robić. Nawet mimo że po raz drugi mnie wystawiasz. - Trzeba było, dostałbym może w łeb, może by mi przeszło. - Idź, baw się świetnie. Ja też będę. Gdzie indziej. Przebrany, wyszedł. Chłopaki stali przed wejściem do szatni. Clyde wystawił głowę przez wejście. - Co, strach was obleciał matoły? Giwery nie mam, nie zastrzelę. Wejść można. Gary wychodzi ze szkoły, bo to była ostatnia lekcja. left Idzie ulicą, patrzy na różnych ziomków po drodze. Dwóch mocarzy siłuje się na rękę. Kujon siedzi przy stoliku pod drzewem i gra w szachy sam ze sobą. W jednym z okien widać czterech ziomków grających na konsoli w Need For Weed. - Forever ku*wa alone. - mruknął do siebie. Muzyka cichnie. Wchodzi do domu. 14:57, pokój Gary'ego. Skończył właśnie grać online już piąty mecz Pipy 15. - Mecz dopiero za parę godzin, może w tym czasie ja się trochę rozerwę. Tak w realu. - powiedział cicho. - No ładnie, gadam sam do siebie. Wyszedł i skręcił w kierunku boiska. Spotkał tam Borisa Pavlova, imigranta. - No elo. - Privjet. - Pogramy? - No jasno. - No to dawaj. Postawił piłkę na murawie. Rusek szybkim ruchem przechwycił ją i uskoczył w bok. Zaczął uciekać. - Hehej, czekaj! - zaczął się śmiać i pobiegł za nim. Boris skutecznie zwodził Gary'ego, ale w końcu stracił piłkę. Nagle Gary zauważył Nigela... a właściwie Clyde'a, oraz Ringo Armstronga. Szli w stronę jednej z bramek. Clyde stanął na bramce, a Armstrong ćwiczył rzuty karne. - Oni coś knują... Zatrzymał się na chwilę, wtedy Pavlov przechwycił piłkę i zwiał. - Czekaj! - No co? Zatszymales sje to pszechwycilem. - Ci dwaj coś knują, czuję to. - Możemy podejsc bliżej udając że gramy i wtedy sje przysluchasz. - Dzięki stary. Boris pobiegł z piłką w ich stronę. - Vnimaniye, strzelam! - Hę? - Co? - Nie byłbym tego taki pewien ziom! - Gary przechwytuje piłkę od Borisa, zanim ten złożył się do strzału. - Zignorujmy ich... - mruknął Clyde. - Jesteś pewien? Ten tam to jego kumpel jednak. - Tia, ale ma focha bo na mecz pójdzie sam. No więc dzisiaj wieczorem puścimy ją z dymem! Ładunek ukryję w plecaku pod książkami i poczekasz na mój znak, a wtedy... - Puff. He he he he... Gary usłyszał i zrobił się blady. - Czy oni chcą... o nie, muszę coś zrobić. Na mecz już chyba nie pójdę... -'' pomyślał.'' - Dobra, a teraz ostra jazda! -'' krzyknął do Borisa i pobiegł na przeciwległą bramkę, a rusek za nim.'' - Na mecz nie przyjdę. Znajdę jakąś dobrą wymówkę... może będę udawał że nogę złamałem? -'' powiedział Ringo do Clyde'a. ''- Poradzą sobie beze mnie. - Może nawet wygrają bez ciebie... - podsumował Clyde. 19:27, pokój Gary'ego. Budzi się. - O kurde, zaspałem... muszę się pospieszyć! Wybiegł z domu jak torpeda. Po paru minutach był na miejscu. Zdążył zobaczyć Nigela i Dianę wchodzących do jej domu. Clyde na chwilę odwrócił głowę i dał znak ręką, co znaczyło, że Armstrong chował się gdzieś w pobliżu i obserwował. - Gdzie ten skurczybyk jest... - mruknął cicho. Ukrył się w krzakach. Tymczasem Nigel i Diana odpalili komputer, żeby ściągnąć dodatek do Smams 3. Nigel postawił plecak w kącie... Ringo siedzi na drzewie. Zamyka oczy i widzi wszystkie momenty, w których Clyde albo go mocno walnął, albo w czymś prześcignął. Trafia go szlag. - Pozbędę się was obydwoje! -'' powiedział. ''- Za minutę... Odpalił bombę, zegar zaczął tykać. - ZA MINUTĘ?! - Gary wyskoczył jak poparzony z krzaków. - Armstrong, jesteś poje*any! Idź się lecz! - A ty tu skąd? Gary pobiegł szybko, z łokcia otworzył drzwi, kompletnie nie znając otoczenia trafił do pokoju Diany. - Uciekajcie! GAZ! Tu jest bomba! - Yyy... że co proszę? - powiedziała Diana. - Gary, jeśli to ma być jakiś głupi kawał to... - Gary nie dał mu skończyć, tylko pociągnął oboje za sobą tą drogą, którą tu przybiegł. - NIE MA CZASU! Odbiegli jakieś 5 metrów od domu, wtedy on wybuchł i się rozsypał. Oni upadli na ziemię. Wstali po kilkunastu sekundach. - Mój ... dom... MÓJ DOM CO SIĘ TU KU*WA STAŁO! - zaczęła płakać. - Ringo Armstrong. Pomyleniec, pseudopiłkarzyk. W plecaku była bomba. - Wiedziałeś i mnie nie powstrzymałeś?! - wkurzył się Nigel. - Usłyszałem to przypadkiem i przybiegłem jak najszybciej! Armstrong siedzi na drzewie i słyszy, że o nim gadają. - Robi się nieprzyjemnie, lepiej stąd spadam. Faktycznie, spadł z drzewa. - Dopadnę cię! - Gary rzucił się za nim, ale ten zostawił go w tyle i chłopak sobie odpuścił. - ... Kiedyś. Nagle usłyszał za sobą diaboliczny śmiech Clyde'a. - A ja mu pomogłem, to była super akcja! Oby takich więcej, spektakl pierwsza klasa! - roześmiał się Clyde i stał się Nigelem. Gary wrócił do nich. - CO? TY MU POMOGŁEŚ W TYM? - Walnęła go z liścia. - WYNOŚ SIĘ! Nie chcę cię znać! - Ale ja... - To nie tak, ja to mogę wyjaśnić... - Gary'emu przerwał dźwięk syreny policyjnej. - O oł... Nigel zmienił się znowu w Clyde'a. - To ja już będę leciał, cześć! Pobiegł. - Co ja się z nim mam... sory Diana, przykro mi ale muszę go ratować zanim narobi więcej szkód! - Pomyleńcy... -'' pociągnęła nosem.'' Clyde biegnie chodnikiem, nagle drogę zajeżdża mu furgonetka policyjna. Zmienia się w Nigela. Czterech pancernych uzbrojonych wypada, używa na nim paralizatora, chwyta go, wrzuca do środka i odjeżdżają. - STOOOP! - wrzasnął Gary. Zatrzymał się, zaczął ciężko kaszleć. Głośno dysząc, stał zgięty w pół i patrzył na odjeżdżającą furgonetkę. ... ---- ... Nigel wylądował w poprawczaku za zniszczenie własności prywatnej. Gary zaangażował rodziców swoich i Nigela, żeby wynajęli detektywa, który pomógł znaleźć Armstronga. Znaleźli go dopiero po miesiącu i dzięki zeznaniom Gary'ego Nigel został uwolniony, a Ringo poszedł siedzieć. Armstrong został też wyrzucony z drużyny Białych Kiełbas, a w dniu popełnienia przestępstwa jego drużyna rozgromiła Chrupkie Korniszony 7 do 3. Rodzice Nigela pokryli koszty odbudowy domu rodziny Diany. Diana już nigdy nie spojrzała na Nigela w ten sam sposób, co przed tymi wydarzeniami, a on nie mógł darować ani sobie, ani temu potworowi wewnątrz niego, że nie dało się temu zapobiec. KONIEC PS - czekam na feedback. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125